Embodiments of the invention described in this specification relate generally to communicating with connected devices, and more particularly, to processes for provisioning objects and communicating with provisioned objects in a meta-model object communication and node definition system.
With the ever ubiquity of connected and inter-networked devices and frameworks (or rather, devices and frameworks of the “Internet of Things”, hereinafter referred to by the acronym “IoT”), it has become increasingly difficult to create a seamless and run-time integration/binding between disparate devices, frameworks, and agents without a priori knowledge of the type of devices, their capabilities, accepted commands/events, and underlying frameworks. In this respect, then, any type of integration and binding requires knowledge at the time of development (or simply, “development-time” knowledge) and expertise of each type of device/framework and, therefore, is not conducive to real-time and hands-off integration.
Each IoT standard/framework lives in its own vertical silo and thus imposes strict development-time adherence to the syntax and semantics of the IoT standard/framework. In and of itself, this paradigm excludes integration between different IoT silos/standards/frameworks/things at run-time and thus each manufacturer must choose a standard/framework at development time and stick with it for the lifetime of the product.
Therefore, what is needed is a way to create a seamless and run-time integration/binding between disparate devices, frameworks, and/or agents without a priori knowledge of the types of devices, their capabilities, accepted commands/events, and underlying frameworks, and to be able to do so with no development effort.